All that was missing
by Darkwolf47
Summary: Ron breaks Hermione heart by cheating on her with three girls at once. Hermione runs off and Draco comforts her. How will she react?  First fanfic so please help me improve my writing. And sorry it's so short!


**DISCLAIMER**: Draco, Hermione, Ron and everything else all belong to the wonderful J. K. Rowling!

**EDIT**: Thanks to the lovely _kissedbynight_, I corrected some grammar mistakes and the overall formatting!

**EDIT 2**: This time, I just corrected some typos, didn't actually change anything. Sorry, followers ^^"

* * *

><p>Hermione had always thought there was something missing in Ron. Sure, she liked him, but sometimes she wasn't sure if he was the best choice. When he asked her out, she said yes, not wanting to hurt his feelings. She DID like him, just not as much as he did. She was often jealous of Harry and Ginny, who were the perfect couple. They were on the same level emotionally and especially, morally. Ron and Hermione, however, were a whole other thing. Ron was always going on and on about Quidditch and Chocolate Frog Cards, but those topics just weren't that interesting to Hermione. And when she tried to talk to him about something intellectual, he'd either look at her like she was insane, with food dropping out of his mouth since he was always eating, or he'd get pissed off because <em>he<em> wasn't clever enough to understand it, and let it all out on Hermione.

Also, he basked in the glory of being a War Hero, and he especially adored all the attention he was getting from girls. When Hermione said something about that, he got angry and said: "Aww, come on Mione, don't be such a prude." But when she caught him in bed with 3 other girls, she'd had enough.  
>"Ronald Weasley, you absolute GIT, I'm through with you! We're over!"<br>Ron got angry and started shouting at her, finally boiling over and throwing the lamp on the nightstand at Hermione. She didn't duck fast enough, and it shattered when it hit her head.  
>Crying, she sent a curse at Ron with her wand and ran out, ignoring his shouting.<p>

Blindly, she ran through the corridors of the castle, not caring where she went, just as long as she got away from Ron. Finally, she ended in front of the Room of Requirement, where she paced in front of the tapestry three times, wishing for a room where she could be safe for a while and hide herself in. The door appeared and Hermione rushed inside. When she was there, the first thing she saw was a large fluffy bed and a roaring fire, with lots and lots of book shelves. The walls were apple green and there was a fluffy carpet on the floor. For a moment, she forgot about Ron and picked out a few books to read. She made herself comfortable on the bed and, wiping her eyes, started to read.  
>After about half an hour, she was still sniffling, but was so engrossed in her book she didn't hear the door creak as it slowly opened.<br>"Granger!"

Her head snapped up, and she was taken by surprise when she saw how the room had changed. The fire and the bookshelves were still there, but the floor and the walls had turned into black marble. And there, at the door, stood none else than Draco Malfoy. Hermione was shocked. Hadn't she wished for a room where she could be safe? Then how did Malfoy come inside?  
>He seemed to be just as confused, but when he saw her face streaked with tears, his eyebrows furrowed.<br>"Granger, what-"  
>"Shut up Malfoy, I'm not in the mood for a fight right now."<br>Draco took a few steps towards her.  
>"Granger..."<br>"I'm serious Malfoy, get out."  
>Draco ignored and stared.<br>"Don't tell me that was that scumbag Weasley... He's gonna die slowly and painfully..." he murmured.  
>Hermione stared at ihm. Why would he ask if Ron had hurt her?<br>Draco looked her in the eyes.  
>"Because I CARE, Granger."<br>Wait, how did he...?  
>"Legilimency."<br>"I'd appreciate it if you stayed out of my thoughts, Malfoy."  
>"But honestly, what did that Weasley do? I've never seen you cry before."<br>Hermione was confused. Here was Malfoy, her school enemy, asking her what was wrong. For a moment, she hesitated, but then the whole story poured out of her. It didn't matter that he had discriminated her all these years, she desperately needed someone to tell everything.

Talking about it confirmed it all, and Hermione's tears started to flow again.  
>Draco slowly walked over to her and sat down next her on the bed. Sobbing, she buried her head in his chest, while he stroked her hair.<br>When she finished, he looked furious.  
>"Why that... I'm definitely going to kill him. He is SO going to regret this."<br>"No, don't, he's not worth it." Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve.  
>He looked at her face.<br>"You're right, he's really not worth it. He's not worthy of having such a wonderful witch like you..."  
>Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Was that really Malfoy?<br>His face came closer and closer to Hermione's and he was looking at her lips. Suddenly, every doubt Hermione had vanished. She was a mess right now, and she needed him. Slowly, she closed her eyes, giving herself up to him.  
>Maybe Draco was everything Hermione had missed in Ron. Maybe he was the perfect person for her. Maybe she'd be happy with him.<br>But for now, all that was important was the moment: Their lips met in a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: This was originally just a Head Canon for a friend, so it was just randomly typed up without really changing anything ^^"


End file.
